frozia_omega_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancelot D. Prince
Lancelot Darwin Prince This is Sylar Prince's Original life. He is the son of Alexander Prince and Ellen Prince. Lancelot was their first child and the one incharge of watching his brother Sylar Gilgamesh Prince who was born without a consciousness, as a result upon Lancelot's death he transfered his own consciousness into his brother and awoke into a new life. States Class Appearance Due to Lancelot's abilities it is impossible to determine what Lancelot actually looks like, however he has been seen to take the form of anyone he has seen before making it increasingly hard to track him due to the thousands of faces he's seen. Personality Happy Lancelot is carefree and easy going in this state. Lancelot is mostly seen to be a funny guy due to his jokes and puns he uses while fighting and in everyday life. It is sometimes believed that he maybe slightly insane, however it was confirmed that he is not actually insane. Lancelot likes to help others and comfert them despite his past lives personalities. Lancelot in this state believes "Live Life to it's Fullest" and interestingly he does just that. Sad Lancelot when sad becomes the "Golem of War" and is completely loyal to the last person he saw. As a rule he tries to see a woman when becoming Golem. Due to this state it takes a very powerful assault ether physical or mental to snap him out of it. In recent years he reverts back instantly when kissing the one he loves. Angry When made Lancelot seems to become a vampiric monster, he will attack his enemies and end by draining their blood till their empty. As a slight side effect his powers will sometimes overload causing those around him to become injuried. Serious When serious Lancelot becomes vampiric again, but remains in control as he fights. Often times when fighting his powers take the shape of a 9headed hydra when serious and it is believed that his powers become 9 times stronger as well. Despite very little being known about how it effects his mental state Lancelot does seem to be able to defeat most enemies with incredible ease. In Love Lancelot when inlove will devote his life to her, however this state can be lessened by being in a rage. Lancelot treats others as if their annoyances as he attempts to spend some alone time with his lover. In most cases he will gladly obey her every request and becomes incredibly protective of her. Relationships Family #Sylar G Prince (Fake Brother/Son)- Lancelot's son/brother was called a Brain Dead Polymorphian with no hope of ever waking up, however its interesting to note that unlike other polymorphians Sylar has 100% access to his brain where as polymorphians have 30% and humans have 10%. Lancelot protected his son/brother most of his life, but while in a state of near death Lancelot was forced to transfer his consciousness into Sylar resulting in him waking up while Lancelot's body finally dies. #Alice L Prince (Twin Sister)- Lancelot's Sister and him are very close easily able to finish each other's sentance before even saying it. The two are said to be incharge of watching over Sylar and guarding the secret of Sylar being her and Lancelot's son. Alice is said to of been killed just before Lancelot and begs Lancelot to save their son. #Kathryn E Rose (Adopted Little Sister)- Kathryn is the daughter of Felicia Rose, however she was mostly raised by Lancelot after the disappearance of Felicia. She is often shown a deep anger for Lancelot, however did harbor a love for him. This love resulted in the birth of Jun and ended after she was murdered. Lancelot in recent years living as Sylar has not seen Kathryn however she did inform him that Jun was with her alive and well. #Felicia E Rose (Sire/Ex-Girlfriend)- Felicia Rose is the vampire that bit Lancelot giving him the power of Vampire Physiology, however due to this she became his sire also known as his creator/mistress. Lancelot doesnt seem to mind obeying her as long as it doesnt harm his plans. After his death however his feelings for her grew while Lancelot was Sylar. #Alexander G Prince (Father)- Alexander is the father of Alice and Lancelot, Adopted father of Kathryn, and grandfather to Jun and Sylar. Alexander is often times seen as a cruel man however his life was surprisingly devoted to the advancement of the polymorphian race. Alexander's power was Supercharging, the ability to enhance the powers of oneself and others. Bio Childhood Lancelot as a child had no memory of his past 2 lives similarly to Alice and Kat. At the age of 5 Lancelot's powers began to show themselves accidentally making him remember his 2nd life as Victor V. L. Prince and 1st life as Sylar B. Prince (alternate future). Lancelot quickly learned how to control his powers and often times used it to help him succeed in life. At age 7 Lancelot's 1st life's personality began to reshow itself making Lancelot temporarily develop a double personality. At age 10 Alice was born and at 12 Kat was, Lancelot quickly began to take the role as a protecter for his sisters and even attempted to help raise them. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths #Charm- Lancelot seemingly has the gift to charm women around him into falling inlove with him. Lancelot often uses this skill to get his own personal needs met, but Lancelot does actually regret having this skill due to all the hurt he causes the women he doesnt love back. #Adaptive Nature- Lancelot is able to adapt to any given situation rather quickly giving him a slight edge against his opponents. Lancelot has said on several events that he does go on missions with a plan, however he just expects it to fail anyway and will have to make it up as he goes along. Although this skill helps him it usually gets his team mates into dangerous situations. Weaknesses #Nerves- Lancelot has sensitive nerves which results in him getting depressed if someone hits the wrong nerve, however if other nerves are touched Lancelot will go into a blind aggressive rage. Lancelot's opponents will often try to anger Lancelot while fighting him in hopes of making it easier to beat him. #Women- Lancelot has a major weakness for hot women, this results in him getting stuck in strange situations. Lancelot is usually easily manipulated by beautiful women and will often follow them as a loyal minnion until someone hits a nerve. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Learned Abilities Forgotten Abilities (No longer have) Equipment (Lancelot Currently has no equipment)